Plotnik
Plotnik von Liechenstein is a resident of Dover, Sussex, who was born into an esteemed family and raised as a country gentleman's son. Family Plotnik is a member of the von Liechenstein family. '- Father :' Matthias von Liechenstein '- Mother :' Anna Kathrina von Liechenstein '- Siblings :' Lady Grizelda von Liechenstein (Deceased), Gretchen von Liechenstein (Deceased) '- Children :' None '- Wife :' Anyamariee Hollington von Liechenstein (M. 6 Nov 1458) Life Story Early Years Plotnik was born into a lesser branch of the Noble House of von Liechenstein in rural Sussex. Upon reaching majority, he moved the short distance from the countryside to Dover and enjoyed a quiet life farming wheat and watching his flock of sheep. His curiosity eventually led to the Mysterious Cliffside Inn where he often sat and talked for hours with Zeathea Shadowkin. When Hastings once again fell into debt, the County Council called for a Lords and Ladies Dance and Market Week, and Zeathea invited Plotnik to travel in her retinue. This was the first time Plotnik had left the city since arriving. An Unwilling Politician It was on this trip with Zeathea that she wrote and published the fateful letter of September 1456, announcing that Sussex was no longer English. This angered Plotnik on many levels, including personally. He formed an opposition party, the Sussex Alliance, along with Haraldjarl, Lady Ophelia Fairfax, Vencentian, and others. Running on a platform of loyalty first, he served two terms on Sussex Council XX and Sussex Council XXI, as Councilor-without-Portfolio. Having had every attempted accomplishment blocked by the majority party, he left council for other interests, though maintained a leadership position within the Sussex Alliance. Plotnik was pulled back into law when a disagreement between Mawani and Shirinova, then mayor of Sevenoaks, resulted in Mawani, by himself, successfully revolting. Enough irregularities appeared in the case, he offered to counsel Mawani before the English Court of Appeals in a landmark case: the first appeal after the "Independence" from England. This appeal firmly proved that Sussex acknowledged English authority, all-the-while remaining a county in revolt. His renown with that case caught the attention of the Princess-Regent CruzinCat Degas, and he was appointed to her Privy Council as an officer of state, the first ever Attorney General of England. He remains a member-in-good-standing with the Law Society. Plotnik was ennobled 28 Sept 1457 by nomination of the Regent, Jewbeard, as the 2nd Earl of Chilham, Lord of Chilham Castle. When the Sussex Coalition was formed in reaction to the latest round of Public Servants' intransigence, Plotnik became an early supporter. The Sussex Coalition scored a massive victory in their first election, ending the Public Servants' vise grip on political power in Sussex. The Sussex Coalition won almost two-thirds of the popular vote in the election for Sussex Council XXVI. During this time period, Plotnik ran, and won election as the Mayor of Dover four terms in a row. He returned to Council XXVII as Countess Ophelia's Trade Minister, then as Count of Council XXVIII, then Trade Minister again under Countess Penelope. The position of trade minister was made all the more interesting as the first merchant ships from France started arriving, causing much trade and much movement of the markets. Sealanes were here! Reunification While on Council XXVII, Plotnik became a co-author of the Cordelia-Plotnik Plan, or the CordNik Plan. This established the rules for the unquestionable reunification of Sussex into the Kingdom of England as a Palatinate. The plan was motivated by the desire of nearly everyone to stop the bickering that had become too common in politics, and return to a council who's entire focus was to help Sussex. The move away from political mudslinging and personal attacks rejuvenated the county, caused hope to reenter Plotnik's heart, and led to much happy drinking. During this time, Countess Ophelia had started a meeting with Princess-Regent Gabrielle about reunification. The conversation started slow and soon met with resistance from all sides, as each accused the others of being unbending and unwilling to compromise. Nothing significant came of these talks. The Plan itself was started in secret, while Plotnik was on a trade mission to Arundel to buy stone for the mines. In a tavern in Lewes, Cordelia approaced Plotnik with the olive branch of peace, asking if it would ever be possible to stop the fighting. Plotnik assured her it would. They talked in secret, after which Cordelia drafted the start of the plan, on a cocktail napkin. Darrion and Lauda were soon added to the secret talks, before an almost completed plan was laid before the Countess as something that both parties could support. The Plan was presented to Sussex jointly by Cordelia and Plotnik. By a vote of 98% in favor, it was passed by the people, then taken to council chambers and passed with 100% (12 votes!) in favor, and became law of the land. It was sent to the Regent as fait accompli, and announced throughout the Kingdom that Sussex returned, under her own volition, by an overwhelming majority vote of her subjects... returning in an honourable way, in stark contrast to the acts of Council XIX. The War After leaving Council, very fatigued from the six months of labor, Plotnik temporarily moved to Hastings. The capitol was once again in dire straits. He spent most of his time working on the Nordicnorn, a failed hulk which was to be Sussex's first-ever seaworthy vessel. He worked for only one loaf of bread per day, donating his labor to the effort. But this was to be short-lived. The NNGO attacked Cumberland. The captured Carlisle Castle, and the council of Cumberland. Plotnik rushed to finish the ship, but ultimately could not. He answered the call of England, and, traveling with Anyamariee, joined up with the Sussex Rangers under command of Dame Opheliaverse headed for the northern border. On his last day in Sussex, he wrote this poem to Anyamariee: : I am a shepherd defending the lambs. my arms say. Heft my shield for England; I am a ram against the wolves; there is no other way. : : If not for you, who would defend my heart? How many nights have I cried by your side? : Never again, Jah, allow us apart. : Whether at home or wand'ring far and wide. : : To that end, I offer you this dowry: : (Do not take me to be, I hope, too bold) : The Head Port of Hythe - Cinque Port - Barony : For so do I want you - to have - to hold... : :You're the love of my life, Anyamariee. :Will you be mine? Please, will you marry me? She agreed, though no date was set. Once in Cumberland, on fourteen July 1458, the Sussex Rangers and the other armies of England were attacked by three armies of NNGO and one of Fury BOHICA. At least four NNGO were killed, and one Englishman, Juliyn Mortimer, was injured. A few days later, some NNGO tried escaping the city under shadow of darkness to cause havoc in England. Plotnik met and killed Magni on the field of battle, while other Rangers killed his traveling companion, Thalassa. During the lull in the battle, Plotnik hosted a Joust 1458 July. The Afterwar The war did not so much end, as fade out. With the departure of most of the NNGO, the city was attacked and easily captured from the few remaining invaders. Anyamariee and Plotnik talked about whether to go home or not, as Plotnik had always wanted to travel England. The deciding factor came when Plotnik was asked to join a new list for Council upon his return: he and Anyamariee fled north. During the joust, a few Scots had invited Plotnik to visit them in their homes. Seeking the perfect excuse and opportunity, Plotnik took Anyamariee to Glasgow. They spent a few days in Glasgow city, a month in Ardencaple building the port, a few days in Stirling, then started the long, slow, walk home. Their first planned visit was Ludlow, to meet their friend Father Reynard Deekay. On 6 Nov 1458, Anyamariee ambushed Plotnik in the tavern, thereby Father Deekay joined them in marriage . The Announcement was published in the KAP, http://www.degloriaregni.com/KAP/index.php?id_depeche=6624. The ceremony was marred because their best friend, Penelope de Grey Mortimer, was mortified at the thought of the marriage not happening in Dover. She refused to act as witness, and ran from the ceremony in a histerical fit. The wedding proceeded, and later everyone was friends once more. They started home, now man and wife, with nowhere to be and no reason to hurry. Until another disaster letter arrived, detailing how Plotnik must be on the next Council to save the county. They rushed home, and were able to confirm the council list just one day before voting began. Voyage After very contentious terms on council, culminating him charging the Count of Sussex with crimes, Plotnik was again sick and tired of politics. On 17 March 1459, he was again free from elected office. His friend, Draugr, asked him to help crew a ship for a quick one-month tour to the Novgorod Republic. At first reluctant, he sought the adivce of others. The Admiral of the Fleet Arthur Tudor, and the Lord High Admiral Jasmnth, both recommended the trip as good experience for the Royal English Naval Officer. So he kissed his wife goodbye, and set sail on 24 March 1459. All did not go according to plan. They hit doldrums near Holland, and spent three days praying for wind. Delays in ports all along the way turned days into weeks. When they arrived in Iama, they learned there was no city at the port. So overloaded, unable to move, Plotnik spent a week working the dock while waiting for Draugr to sail to the nearest city, repack the wagons, and return for the walk into town. Iama was ruggedly beautiful, and Plotnik thoroughly enjoyed his time there, meeting new friendly faces. But he missed his bride, and as soon as Draugr made his trades, they set sail for home. After six months away, they arrived in Dover harbor once more in September 1459. Back in Office From September until November, Plotnik was happily working away. He had saved up 26 oars, and spend his time building thirteen fishing boats. They sold very fast. It was a prosperous time. Except that he got sideways with the Lord High Admiral in the REN. After repeating the mantra, "Obey the law. Uphold your oath." until everyone was sick of hearing it, Plotnik was placed on mandatory vacation from the REN. This lasted until the Lord High Admiral was oustered by a "No Confidence" vote of the sailors, and the new Lord High Admiral called everyone back to active service. Meanwhile, Plotnik was asked to be a list filler for Council once more. This he did from 17 November 1459, until he was made Sergeant one week before end of term. He was asked to be list filler on the new list, and was low enough he was not on Council. Until Created1 resigned, one week before end of term, and Plotnik became Judge, though without any cases to hear. This was also a time to help friends. Jasmine., long active in many offices, was mayor, but needed a respite. So on 11 Feb 1460, Plotnik once again entered the office of Mayor of Dover, and was relected on 12 March. Current Affiliations * United Roman Aristotelian Church of England (Faithful) recorded 14 June 1458 * Seated in the House of Lords as Earl of Chilham * Sussex Army (Knight Banneret) * Royal English Navy (Lieutenant) * The Law Society (Councilor) * Embassy of the Palatinate of Sussex (Chancellor, Ambassador) * Dover Fishing Fleet (Grand Admiral) * Sheep Owners' and Weavers' Guild (Journeyman Shepherd) since 14 Aug 1456. * Kingdom Ancilion Press (active reporter) * Carpenter Past Affiliations *Lord Mayor of Dover for the following full terms in 1457: 17 Jul; 16 Aug; 15 Sept, 15 Oct *Member of the House of Parliament, Councils: XX, XXI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXXIII *Speaker of the House of Parliament, two terms *Great Officer of State of the Privy Council of Princess-Regent CruzinCat (Degas) McBratney, as Attorney General of England